


Down Where It's Wetter

by RedFive



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ReleaseTheCrackin, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Aquarium AU, Bottom Will, Crack, Dubious Consentacles, Fluff, Hand to god, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is MAYBE a Cannibal, I PROMISE IT'S NOT TENTACLE PORN, Jack Crawford's No Good Super Rotten Day, M/M, Not All Octopuses, Octo!Hannibal, Smut, Top Hannibal, Zookeeper!Will, decide for yourself, everything is not what it seems, happy endings, pornish game hens, questionable tuna, tail to tentacle fisticuffs, unless you are Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFive/pseuds/RedFive
Summary: Hapalochlaena lunulata: the pacific blue-ringed octopus is one of the world’s deadliest creatures. There is no known cure for its toxin, and it is considered extremely dangerous. Ordinarily, this species consumes crab and small fish, but as you know, our specimen is anything but ordinary.On Display at the Baltimore Aquarium: Hannibal the Cannibal.Written for Hannibal Cre-Ate-Tive’s #ReleaseTheCrackin event, and despite the title and rating, I swear to you there is NO TENTACLE PORN. Sorry if that disappoints, but there is always next time. ;-)





	1. Darling It's Better

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by @wolftrapqueen27!

“He’s killed again,” Jack said gathering his hands into fists as he leaned across the desk.

“Who?”

“Who do you think, WILL!?” Jack shouted striking the desk with enough force to knock his nameplate onto the carpet.

“Hannibal?” Will sighed as he bent down and picked up the small wooden plaque. Will wiped the dust off of it and shined the silver name plate with the sleeve of his cotton jumper. He didn’t need to take that extra step, but he wanted to. Will _liked_ to fix and clean things; he was peculiar that way. Plus, it was easier than trying to fix himself. “Who’d he eat this time?”

“Gideon, our fucking tiger shark!!!”

When Will was satisfied with his work, he set the plaque back on Jack’s desk.The words ‘Jack Crawford, Director of Special Exhibits, Baltimore  Aquarium’ looked back at him. “A whole shark? That’s….wow, I’m actually a little impressed.”

“I’m glad, Will. I’m SO glad you and your little boyfriend are impressed with each other. It really sets my mind at ease knowing how happy you two are together.”

“We’ll send you an invitation to the wedding,” Will smirked.

“This amuses you, doesn’t it? Unbelievable! Hannibal’s bleeding us dry, and you don’t even care,” Jack said dropping back into his chair with a defeated thud.

“Relax, Jack. Hannibal brings in twice as much profit as he eats. You’re worrying over nothing.”

“One of these days, Will, your little friend is going to turn against you, and then where will you be?”

“Probably back in the hospital I’d imagine. Can I go? I still have to check-in on the little hellion before my shift ends.”

“Go! Leave!” Jack hissed and banished Will with a wave. “You two deserve each other.”

“Can't live with him, can't live without him,” Will teased as he stood and picked up the bucket of live fish at his feet. He went straight from Jack’s office to his and Hannibal's meeting spot in the most remote and secluded part of the aquarium. This particular corner of the facility had only one tank on display. It was a large tank; large enough to fit a human comfortably and larger than its sole occupant required, but Will was happy to spoil this particular resident.

Below the tank was a small copper plaque with a few lines of description about the exhibit. “Hapalochlaena lunulata: the pacific blue-ringed octopus is one of the world’s deadliest creatures. There is no known cure for its toxin, and it is considered extremely dangerous. Ordinarily, this species consumes crab and small fish, but as you know, our specimen is anything but ordinary. On Display: Hannibal the Cannibal.”

The joke had been started a year ago by a local journalist named Freddie Lounds after Hannibal’s fourth confirmed kill, and the story had made him an overnight sensation during a down season at the Aquarium. It was not uncommon for one octopus to kill and eat another, the females of many species killed and ate their mates all the time. Nor was it uncommon for a captive octopus to escape its tank. They were remarkably clever creatures, cephalopods, but Hannibal was unique. He didn't just kill because of his biology. Will strongly suspected the pernicious beast killed for the pleasure of it.

In the beginning, Hannibal had stuck to his own genus, which is what earned him the name Hannibal the Cannibal. But as he became more comfortable in his surroundings, Hannibal’s kills had become more flamboyant and impossible. Mason the giant moray eel...dead. Dollarhyde the dragonfish….also dead. But for a 10cm octopus to take on and kill a many ton tiger shark, it had to have snowed in hell that morning.

Hannibal didn’t really eat the shark; Will had just said that to piss off Jack. He may have taken a bite or two out of Gideon’s corpse, but his sport was in the kill. Hannibal preferred to have his meals hand-fed to him by Will. The bond the little octopus had formed to his favorite zookeeper was incredible, especially since their friendship had gotten off to the rockiest of starts. It was only a year ago that Will had been bitten by Hannibal and nearly died. Miraculously, Will had survived fifteen hours of agony as Hannibal's venom had worked its way through his system, but there must have been something about the way Will tasted because ever since then, Hannibal had been enchanted by him.

As Will approached the tank, the blue and yellow octopus slid into view from underneath the protection of his artificial reef and swam to the surface of the tank.  Will unlatched the lid and dumped a few live fish into the water for Hannibal to chase around later. Hannibal’s tentacles were already reaching up out of the tank searching for his friend. Will dipped his hand into the water and allowed the little octopus to climb into his palm.

Hannibal’s eight arms coiled around Will’s wrist as he settled contentedly in the hollow of Will’s hand. The blue rings dotting his body glowed and pulsed out his customary greeting.

“Well, hello to you, too. I heard you had a busy night. That was an expensive dinner you helped yourself to.”

Hannibal’s rings glowed again in short, sharp flashes, which Will had always interpreted as a giggle—a very smug one. Deep down he knew Hannibal couldn't really understand him, but it comforted Will to talk to him like this. It felt familiar, like something remembered from long ago. And there was nothing he couldn't talk about with his best friend. From religion to pizza toppings, everything was on the menu for him and Hannibal. And if Will had read an interesting book lately or learned something new on the Discovery Channel, he told Hannibal. Everything Will knew, Hannibal knew.

But sometimes it got lonely.

Perceiving Will’s sudden distress, Hannibal squeezed him tighter.

“Hey! Ow!! That hurts. Be careful,” he scolded.

Abashed, Hannibal’s coloring dulled to a slate grey as he flashed out his apologies.

Will felt guilty for shouting and turned a shade of pink himself. “Sorry for yelling. Really, it’s okay. I'm--,”

“What are you doing?! Don't touch it!!” a loud masculine voice shouted. Will jumped in surprise, and even Hannibal sensing a threat unlatched himself and fled to the safety off his underwater cave.

Will was still shaking off the water from his hand when a man grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

“Are you okay? Did it bite you?”

“No, I’m fine. Christ, would you get off me!?!”

Instead the man grabbed his hand and began inspecting it for puncture marks. Will tried to snatch it back, but the man’s grip was like iron.

“That is a blue-ringed octopus. It is one of the most dangerous creatures in the ocean. You could have been killed,” the man lectured. He was a middle aged man with salt hair and a heavily accented voice. He was tall and unfairly good looking. Will didn’t notice a ring either.

“I’m aware. I work here. Can I have my hand back now?”

The man dropped Will’s hand but only so he could move closer and check his temperature. “You aren't feverish. I suppose you really are okay,” he said thoroughly perplexed.

“Yes! I am!!”

The man began to smile revealing sharp and uneven teeth that somehow made him even more handsome. “One cannot be too careful with one's health,” he said, but despite the clean bill of health the man insisted on checking Will’s lymph nodes next.

Will swallowed and found himself leaning into the touch. _‘What am I doing?’_ he wondered, but the warmth building in his body told Will exactly what he was doing. “Who are you?” he asked and licked his cracked lips. “Some kind of doctor?”

“Close. I am a psychiatrist, although I used to be a medical doctor,” the man said. He had stopped rubbing Will’s neck, but he had yet to remove his hands. Will did not complain. “My name is Doctor Lecter. Doctor _Hannibal_ Lecter”.

It took a moment for that to sink in, and when it did, Will was suddenly howling with laughter. He had to step away from the good doctor to clutch his sides and catch his breath.

“So, what are you doing here, Doctor Lecter. Come to get a look at your competition?”

“Exactly so, but instead I have found something vastly more interesting. Tell me, are you free this evening? I would very much like to have you over for dinner.”


	2. Down Where It's Wetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal’s affections for each other grow leaving Hannibal the Octopus alone and forlorn. What’s a poor zookeeper to do about his lovesick pet psychopath(s)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by @wolftrapqueen27!

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

“I’m worried about Hannibal.”

"You said so yesterday and last week before that. His condition is not any better then?" Hannibal; the other Hannibal (or Hanni as Will had trained himself to think of him after they had started sleeping together) said.

Will shook his head. “He’s still not eating, and it's been over a month since he’s killed anyone! It's not like him."

“Jack must be thrilled.”

“Yeah, he's ecstatic,” Will grumbled, “but he won’t be if Hannibal dies. He’s our biggest attraction, and the aquarium receives a lot of money from researchers wishing to study him.”

If Hannibal were to die...

It was the first time Will had voiced his concern aloud and it made him cold inside. He couldn't lose Hannibal, either Hannibal. They had become too important to him.

“That is a problem, but I might point out that you have hardly touched your meal either. Worrying about Hannibal will not do him any good if you get sick too,” Hanni said delicately picking up a piece of sushi with a pair of bespoke chopsticks. He held it out for Will to eat.

Will nipped the piece of sushi out of his boyfriend’s hand and smiled. Hanni’s office was nearby, which made it easy to eat lunch together in the park outside the aquarium. Hanni preferred to cook all his meals, and he was a damn fine cook. It was domestic and uncomplicated, and Will loved it; loved every minute of this new relationship. But he spent less and less time at the aquarium as a result.

“What do you think is the matter?” Hanni asked.

Will looked down as an embarrassed flush crept onto his cheeks. How did you tell someone with two doctoral degrees that you thought your psychopathic pet octopus was jealous? “I think he is lonely,” Will said instead.

“Well I have been monopolizing your time, not that I intend to make any apologies for that,” Hanni slid closer and drew Will in for a kiss.

“I don't want you to,” Will whispered. “Christ, I don’t know what's going on here, but I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“Are you now?” Hanni smirked. “That sounds serious. Are you sure you haven't been bitten recently by that little friend of yours? Perhaps we should take you to the hospital to be safe.”

Will punched Hanni in the shoulder, **hard.** “Look, I'm not one of those people that needs to hear you say it back just because I said it first, but don't tease me! That was hard for me. I don't...I've never been in lo...hrmph,!" he floundered. 

“I'm sorry, Will,” Hanni said rubbing his arm where Will’s blow had landed. “Allow me to make amends and solve both our problems,” he said standing and offered his arm to Will.  

They packed up their leftovers and went directly to Hannibal’s tank.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Will warned, grabbing the tail of Hanni’s jacket before he got too close.

“I know, but let me show you why you’re wrong. I think you’ll find that your friend and I have quite a bit more in common with than you realize. Hand me the fish, please.”

Will forked over his leftovers.

“Now, unlock the tank,” Hanni said after carefully selecting a large piece of raw tuna.

“He’s not going to like it. Hannibal only eats live prey,” Will grumbled and fumbled with his keys.

Hanni saddled up to the tank and dropped the tuna into the water. “That is a **_very_ ** expensive piece of fish, Will. I take great care in spoiling you rotten, even if you are oblivious to it. If your friend is even half as remarkable as you claim he is, he will not reject the offering. I am quite sure of this."

To Will’s surprise, a grey and diminished Hannibal emerged and dragged the piece of tuna into his cave. “Oh, wow. I guess you were right.”

“I usually am. I imagine he is enjoying himself immensely right now.”

“You’ll have to give me the name of your fishmonger,” Will said.

An unfamiliar grin crossed Hanni’s face, “I doubt you could afford him. He is….an _unconventional_ resource.”

When Hannibal had eaten his fill, the little octopus left his reef looking much improved in energy and color. He crept towards the glass slowly, his blue rings flashing in agitation while Will worriedly chewed on his thumbnail.

Hanni bowed at the waist to get a closer look at the animal. They were at eye level now, the man and the beast. “Magnificent,” he said and for a moment, Hannibal stopped winking angrily at the human. “Will has told me many things about you, but words are insufficient to describe your beauty. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Hannibal.”

Will had begun to blush during the exchange. It was one thing for Will to talk to the little yellow octopus like he understood. It was another thing entirely to watch a man as sophisticated and educated as Hannibal Lecter entertain Will’s silly little fantasies about the other Hannibal’s intelligence. “This isn’t going to…,”

“Shhh,” Hanni whispered with a warning look over his shoulder. “Let me at least _try_ to mend what I have broken. Come here, please,”  he said straightening and motioned for Will to come closer.

Will took two steps forward. When he was within arms reach, Hanni put his arm around Will’s waist and pulled him closer still. “He looks well, **_our_ ** Will, does he not?”

Hannibal curled his tentacles up under himself and stubbornly refused to respond.

Hanni placed his other hand against Will’s stomach and squeezed. “I make sure he does not skip meals anymore. He sleeps better too. Surely, you must see that he is healthier these days.”

The blue rings flickered unenthusiastically in agreement, and his skin began to dull again.

“Stop,” Will warned noticing that the little yellow octopus looked even more deflated than before. It was heartbreaking. “You’re torturing him!”

“I am doing nothing of the sort as you will see. I am trying to compliment him. Stop rushing me,” Hanni said stiffly before addressing the tank again in a warmer voice. “You see, Hannibal, I can feed and care for Will to my heart’s desire, but I cannot make him happy unless you are cared for too. I have made a great error in not coming to you sooner to ask for your blessing, and for that I apologize. I did not understand how truly remarkable you were or how important you are to each other. It was stupid and rude of me, but there is very little room these days in the bone arena of my skull for anything but him. Please, forgive this lapse of judgement,"

Will was as red as anemone and annoyed at being talked about like he wasn't even in the room.

"Do you see now, Hannibal? How much I truly care for him.” Hanni’s grip tightened on Will’s waist and the hand on his stomach moved to cup his chin. “I am in love with him, our Will. Please, allow me to care for him with the same devotion he cares for you.”

Hanni did not wait for an answer before kissing Will, but Will was having none of it.

“You ass,” Will growled following Hanni’s declaration of love. “You teased me for less than that!”

“You sound upset," Hanni said he did not sound annoyed about being rebuffed. In fact, he sounded rather pleased with himself! "Good," cooed. "Finish your rounds and leave work early. Come to my house and punish me, _William_.”

Will shivered and pushed away from Hanni, who knew exactly what the use of his full name did to him. “Later! Geezus! If you wanted to celebrate you could have just asked me over."

“Not too much later,” Hanni said adjusting his sleeves. “As **_soon_ ** as your work here is finished, William. I'm serious.”

“Yes! Okay! Would you stop already!? Haven't you embarrassed me enough already? No, don't answer that!” Will added quickly when Hanni opened his mouth, presumably, to make everything worse. Will turned his attention back to Hannibal’s tank where the little octopus was bobbing at the surface, demanding his attention.

Will took a deep breath, dipped his hand into the water, and hoped that Hannibal wasn't the irredeemably jealous sort. When Hannibal eased himself into Will’s hand and did not bite, Will lifted him out of the water and held him close to his heart. “Thank you, Hannibal,” he said.

Hannibal flashed blue and gold in acknowledgment, and then lifted his tentacles reaching towards Hanni.

Will flinched. “I wouldn't if I were y--”

Hanni ignored him and held out two fingers, which Hannibal wrapped his tentacles around in a show of acceptance.

Will’s heart felt like it would burst, standing there in the dark, with his little family gathered all around him. This felt right and true, and Will knew he wouldn't have to worry about Hannibal any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! THANK YOU ALL! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! Your support gives me life! *hugs all around*


	3. Take It From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from the decision to let Will leave, Hannibal the Octopus goes on a late-night killing spree, but has the little yellow octopus finally met his match when it goes tail to tentacle with the aquarium’s newest arrival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by @Wolftrapqueen27

Will and Hanni lay in bed tangled in each other’s arms after their lovemaking. They had celebrated with a romantic dinner at Hannibal’s home, cornish game hens and an expensive bottle of red wine. Then Will had ridden Hanni hard as punishment for his earlier mischief and demanded that he reiterate how much Hanni loved him anytime he wanted a kiss.

“I thought you **weren't** one of those boyfriends who needed reciprocity, _my love,”_  Hanni chided as he kissed Will’s throat.

“This is not about reciprocity; this is about you being a sadist, jackass.” He pinched Hanni in the side and earned himself a retaliatory bite back. “Ow! Hey! That one hurt!”

“You label me a sadist then yell at me for merely following my nature. How cruel,” Hanni said and lapped at wound.

“You like it,” Will knotted his fingers through Hanni’s hair and pushed his teeth back into his skin. Hanni nipped again, softer this time, and drew a contented moan out of Will.

“I am not the only one,” Hanni said as he thumbed the mark he’d etched onto Will’s throat. “This will be beautiful tomorrow.”

“Ahem,” Will coughed.

“Pardon me, this will be beautiful tomorrow, _my love,”_ Hanni said and captured Will’s lips as his reward.

Will grabbed Hannibal’s ass and locked their hips together. “Again,” he commanded

“My love, my love, my love,” Hanni continued planting kisses on his nose and eyebrows.

“That’s not what I meant,” Will said grinding his hips against Hanni’s body until he could feel him getting hard again.

“I know what you meant. Nevertheless I mean to lavish you with every pleasure available to me.” He reached between Will’s legs and worked two fingers into his hole.

“You’re too good to me,” Will said digging his fingertips into Hanni’s lean muscles. He didn't think he would ever get used to how wonderful it felt to fall so totally and completely in love with someone.

“I am really not, but I'm good **_for_** you, Will. One day, you will see,” he said cryptically.

“Show me,” Will writhed. Love had made him impatient, and whatever big secret Hanni kept hinting at, he wanted to understand right now. “Show me tonight.”

“Patience, my love,” Hanni said adding a third finger. “Now relax and wade into the quiet of the storm grey sea you love so much.”

Will closed his eyes, and waited for Hanni to be ready. But before they had the chance to settle into that feeling of wholeness, the phone rang.

“Ignore it,” Hanni growled and collapsed onto Will’s chest aggrieved because he recognized the ring tone and knew why Will could not let it go.

“It’s Jack,” Will supplied anyway.

“I am aware,” Hanni grumbled and buried his face into Will’s neck. He waited until Will picked up the phone before dipping his teeth back into the bruise on Will’s throat eliciting a lusty grunt out of Will while he was still completing his hellos.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked.

“Fine!” Will squeaked turning pink. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Hannibal. You need to get down here quick. He’s on a killing spree tonight. I've never seen anything like it.”

Will slapped his palm against his forehead. “He must be making up for lost time,” he said.

Meanwhile, Hanni had begun sliding down Will’s body with a grin like a great white shark.

“Can you come?” Jack asked as Hanni took Will’s cock into his mouth.

Will could have stopped him, but practically speaking, they couldn't leave the house in this state, so Will allowed it to continue. _“Oh, I can come, Jack.”_

Hanni chuckled and choked on his cock as a result. Will ruffled his hair affectionately until Hanni settled back into a rhythm as he worked his mouth up and down the shaft.

”Who’d he kill?” Will asked, hoping to keep Jack on the line a little longer. There was a certain undeniable thrill in being sucked off while on the phone with one’s boss. In the back of his mind, his values and decency were shocked and appalled by his present behavior, but right and wrong felt so far away tonight. Before Hanni, Will had never been into anything taboo when it came to sex, but here in this bed he felt open and fresh, like a page waiting to be written upon.

“Tobias, Randall, and Matthew were killed before I arrived. They will cost a fortune to replace. Do me a favor and tell your rich boyfriend to bring his checkbook to our next fundraiser.”

“Yes!” Will exhaled when Hanni wrapped his tongue around his cockhead and lapped up the precum leaking out of him.

“Will...are you sure you’re okay?”

Will closed his eyes and fought to control his breathing. “Fine. I’m fine. Who else did he kill?”

“Just about every seahorse in the goddamn aquarium. I think they were supposed to be appetizers.”

Will gasped, not just because of the news. Hanni had chosen that moment to slip his fingers back inside him and continue his attack. “Hotty?” he asked. Will had always liked the playful seahorse.  She had a bold personality and was a delightful prankster.

“No, not Hotty, but not for lack of trying. He went after her tankmate Adam, but she and Nigel gave him the ass kicking of his life. We caught it on the Seahorse Cam. You should see, it’s hysterical! I'm thinking about turning it into a television ad. It would serve the little shit right. Anyway are you coming?”

“I’ll come as soon as I can,” he said as Hanni withdrew his hand. Will hung up on Jack and chucked the phone across the room. “You have fifeteen minutes, love.”

Hanni pulled off Will’s cock with a loud pop. “Will, my darling, I’ll have you howling in ten.”

…

Forty minutes later they were racing through the exhibits looking for either Jack or Hannibal.

They found Jack first pacing frantically in front of one of the tanks in the new Cave Dwellers exhibit.

“Oh no,” Will said stopping short. “Not the wolffish! That's a brand new acquisition.”

“Jack must be devastated,” Hanni said

“He’ll be beyond devastated. There may be no saving Hannibal this time.”

Hanni placed his hand on the small of Will’s back and kissed his cheek. “Then we will just kidnap him and bring him home to live with us where he will be free to eat all the expensive tuna he desires.”

“Live with... **_us_ **?”

“Of course! Now that I have secured your best friend’s blessing, my next thought was to ask you to move in with me,” Hanni grinned. “If you are worried that we are moving too fast, I will understand, but allow me to present my case: I need you, Will. It is as simple as that. Please?”

Will felt his inhibitions melt away to make room for his swollen heart. “Is that all? You need me?”

“All? That is **_everything_** , my love. **_You_ ** are **_everything_**.”

“How are you so wonderful? You’re too good to me. Don't try and deny it again. You know it's true.”

Hanni chuckled. It was a cold, stilted laugh, but no less enchanting to Will’s ears. “I am not wonderful. You are just infatuated, but I forgive you. Now, let’s go see how we can help Uncle Jack and our favorite cephalopod,” he said and pushed Will onward.

“Well, Doctor Lecter! What a surprise,” Jack said. “I no longer wonder why it took Will so fucking long to get here!”

“Good evening, Director Crawford,” Hanni said with a nod and politely recused himself from the conversation.

“Jack, where is he? Where’s Hannibal?”

Jack waved his arm at the tank behind him. “In there holding my new exhibit hostage while he digests! Do something, Will! Get him out of there!”

Will stepped towards the glass to inspect the situation. Swimming in slow circles along the fake ocean floor was the aquarium’s new Atlantic wolffish and attached to its back was the little blue-ringed octopus. To the layman, it would appear that Hannibal was agitated and flashing with irritation, but Will knew better. That particular sequence had always indicated that Hannibal was in a GREAT mood. It looked like Hannibal had decided to move on, fickle beast. Will felt a momentary pang of jealousy, then realized how stupid that sounded. This was what he wanted: for Hannibal to be happy.

The wolffish tolerated Hannibal's attentions for the most part. Occasionally, it would start to thrash in an attempt to dislodge Hannibal, but it soon settled down when it became clear he could not win.

“Jack, you don’t have to worry anymore. Hannibal's not going to eat him. I think he’s made a new friend, or at least HE has made a new friend anyway. I'm not sure how the wolffish feels about this.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” Jack shouted and pounded his fist on the glass. “You narcissistic contemptuous brat! You can't have him!”

Hanni began to laugh and pointed at the plaque on the wall. “I think I know why our little friend is so attached to his new playmate. May I ask who named him?”

Jack’s face puckered as if he were choking on a lemon. “It was supposed to be a joke! Look at it! Do you know anyone else who looks as unhappy and grim as he does!?! I didn't think this was going to happen!”

“There is a similarity,” Hanni confessed.

Will looked between Jack and Hanni in confusion until Hannibal the Octopus giggled and strobed bright blue in short bursts.

An unsettling suspicion struck Will when he looked again at the perpetually downturned mouth of the wolffish and felt an uncomfortable bond form between him and Hannibal’s new hostage. “Jack….what did you name him?”

“William,” Hanni provided. “His name is _William,_ my love, and I must say, I quite approve of the match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this silly little love story. :) I can’t tell you how happy and appreciative your comments and reblogs have made me feel this weekend! Thank you everyone!
> 
> If you would like to take another weird nautical trip with me, check out [Maneater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105502) my Jaws AU. Maneater is a much more serious story, but it was hard approaching a concept like Jaws + Hannibal without a little bit of comedy. If you like my humor writing, I think you will enjoy that one too.


End file.
